


Zenigata Comes Home Late

by pastel_panda



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I LOve sjsbkvvksz, Married Couple, One Shot, Read at Your Own Risk, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Very flirty, Y/N is just being super flirty, cute vghvhkv, himbo alert, no sexy times actually happens tho, sorta sexual references...?, this is old and so bad dhfjsklqhfjls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_panda/pseuds/pastel_panda
Summary: Zenigata comes home late and his wife was worried.
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/Reader, Zenigata Kouichi/You
Kudos: 11





	Zenigata Comes Home Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @sealardishere on Wattpad. I decided to put it on here too so that y'all can enjoy it as well.

Inspector Zenigata had finally arrived home after a very eventful and tiring day. Of course, most days were tiring. Chasing around lupin and his gang all day was very exhausting. But the best part of it all was to come home to his lovely wife, (y/n). This particular day, however, Zenigata had arrived home a tad bit later than he usually did. Okay,, he was about 4 hours later than usual. Surely (y/n) would understand, wouldn't she? He wasn't pay much attention to the time. He hoped he didn't worry her.

Zenigata plopped himself on the couch, very tired. (Y/N) was upstairs and had heard him come home. She quickly ran down the stairs and had stopped towards Zenigata. Oh No.  
"KOICHI," she gasped "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"  
she held his face in her hands in a caressing manner. He looked up at her with a bashful, sheepish smile. (Y/N)'s face full of concern and worry faded into a pout.  
"You weren't cheating on me, were you!!??" Her grip on her exhausted husband's face had gotten tighter.  
"O-of course not, sweetheart" he squeaked "I just had a longer day today, hehe."

Of course Zenigata wouldn't cheat on (Y/N). She knew that too of course, but it wasn't uncommon that the both of them would overreact. They trusted each other very much actually, I suppose being married (just turned Mr. & Mrs. A few months ago) has made the two irrationally anxious. 

(Y/N) let go of the inspector's face and turned her back to him. Letting out a hmpf sound and crossing her arms. Zenigata rubbed his face a little then looked to his wife. Even when she was upset, he admired her features for a moment. He couldn't resist. He stood up from the couch and slowly walked towards her. She still wasn't facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting on top of her's (dis man tall af)  
"I'm sorry for worryin' ya, baby," he said to her "Work was longer today and err,, is there anything I can do to make it up to ya?"

She looked up at him and smirked. She then turned, now facing him. Her hands now on his chest, looking up at him with her (E/C), beaming eyes.  
"Hmm I don't knoww," she purred "There is one thing you could do~"  
Zenigata's heart was racing at this point. He loved moments like this. It had been a little while since they've had a time this intimate with one another.  
"And what might that thing be~?" Zenigata asked, quite sure he knew what was gonna happen anyway. He pulled his love even closer to him now.  
"You could-" (Y/N) paused for a moment. She looked even deeper into Zenigata's eyes.  
"Do the dishes each day for the rest of this month," she said straightforwardly.  
Zeni froze, his eyes wide. He did not expect that at all.  
"Just you this month," she added "no help from me!"  
He looked down at her, still in shock.  
"R-really," he asked.  
"Sure," she giggled "I'll still, maybe be a little upset though hehe."  
"No really, is that all ya want me to do?" He asked once again.  
"Mhmm," she nodded then gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
She sashayed back upstairs, leaving Zeni downstairs. He quickly ran upstairs toward her.  
"I'll do more if ya want me too, I'll clean the house for uhh six months,, no a YEAR!! You won't have to do a thing." He rambled, following behind her.  
"Okay, if you want to honey," ignoring him as he continued to go on and on about what he'd offer to around the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Feedback would be much appreciated. This is really one of the first times I've written something like this, so apologies if it isn't that great.


End file.
